


Пустыня под звездным небом

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что случилось с Локи после побоища у церкви в Джерси.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустыня под звездным небом

**Author's Note:**

> Апокриф.  
> Написано для команды "Догмы" на ЗФБ-2014.

Когда Локи открыл глаза, то увидел над собой огромное черное небо, на котором сияли крупные яркие звезды. Он пару раз моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение – и через полминуты звезды обрели четкие очертания. Локи смотрел на их холодный свет и пытался расшифровать послание, которое они ему передавали. Звезды молчали и казались совершенно равнодушными.  
Во время пребывания в Висконсине Локи редко смотрел на небо. Он не любил вспоминать о том, как было там, наверху. Потому что одно воспоминание об этих днях могло испепелить его сердце. И душу бы, наверное, могло, только не удосужилась Она дать им душу.  
А вот в планетарий Локи ходить любил: он как забавную сказку слушал рассказ о том, что Вселенная зародилась в результате Большого Взрыва. Это было почти так же интересно, как внушать святошам еретические мысли. Только на этот раз Локи убеждал самого себя, уставившись в высоченный купол, что Бога на самом деле не существует, и никто не вышвыривал его из дома за небольшую провинность. Он столько раз ходил в планетарий, что выучил расположение звезд в разных вариантах наизусть.  
И сейчас, глядя в это огромное черное небо, испещренное блестящими «светлячками», Локи понимал, что таких созвездий не может быть видно с Земли.  
Ни с одной ее точки.  
Поэтому он перестал волноваться на тему того, в какой заброшенный уголок его выкинуло, и потянулся к своему правому боку. Как ни странно, это удалось ему очень легко. Боли не было – как и не было никакого разреза на футболке. Словно его лучший друг и не вогнал ему меч в правое подреберье изо всей силы. Локи ощупал себя, не обнаружив повреждений – заодно не обнаружив и кольчуги, но ни из-за того, ни из-за другого он совершенно не расстроился.  
Локи приподнялся и сел, и тут же слабый ветерок швырнул ему на колени небольшую горсть горячего песка. Он был в пустыне – огромной, бескрайней пустыне. Локи пригляделся, и ему показалось, что от мелкого желтого песка исходит равномерное свечение. Было тепло, и в своей тонкой футболке он совсем не мерз. Это напомнило ему про Рай – там всегда царило приятное лето. Но в Раю к нему тотчас бы кинулось множество праведников и ангелов-хранителей – успокаивать и ублажать. А здесь он оказался совершенно один и при этом ничего не понимал.  
Хотя была ночь, Локи прекрасно видел все вокруг. Ощущения опасности у него тоже не было. Поэтому он встал и пошел вперед в надежде встретить какое-нибудь поселение или просто человека, который бы объяснил ему, что происходит. От ходьбы у него возникало странное ощущение. Иногда он шел словно по твердой асфальтовой дороге, слегка присыпанной песочком. Иногда идти было тяжело, Локи проваливался по щиколотку, а то и по колено. Каждый раз сердце замирало: вдруг это зыбучие пески, готовые с легкостью проглотить свою жертву? Но он всегда выбирался и снова продолжал путь.  
Он шел долго, постепенно рассвело, и солнце опалило его так, что пришлось снять футболку. Она соскользнула с тела очень легко, и Локи наконец сделал то, чего делать вообще не хотел, но руки сами потянулись к лопаткам. Там всего день, а может и не день назад торчали жалкие обрубки, оставшиеся от огромных крыльев. Сейчас спина была гладкой, как у новорожденного, и он невольно сравнил себя с прошедшим крещение и причастие – словно с него были смыты все грехи. Но ангелы не проходят крещение, и таинство исповеди им неведомо. Они не люди, на прощение им рассчитывать не приходится. Вот интересно, каким будет его нынешнее наказание. Локи даже улыбнулся, вспомнив прочитанную во время заключения в Висконсине книгу, и представил себе, как сейчас из песка выскочит огромный червь, раскроет зубастую пасть и поглотит его. Да, действительно, было бы любопытно узнать, как его собираются наказать на этот раз.  
Но ни одно поселение так и не возникло на горизонте за целый день. Более того: Локи не встретил ни людей, ни животных, ни единого растения, даже долбаной верблюжьей колючки. Только песок – всюду, куда хватало взгляда. К вечеру он подумал о том, что уже мог бы написать целую энциклопедию об оттенках его цвета. Когда стемнело, и над ним снова зажглись звезды, Локи сел на песок. Сначала он попытался выбрать, где ему расположиться на ночлег, но пейзаж вокруг был абсолютно одинаковый, и он просто опустился вниз там, где остановился.  
Будучи ангелом, Локи не испытывал нужды во сне, он мало представлял себе, что это такое. Он не ведал усталости. И сейчас Локи неожиданно подумал, что люди спят только для того, чтобы побыть наедине с сами собой, со своими истинными «я», не отвлекаясь ни на что. Он закрыл глаза и отключился. Проснувшись, он не почувствовал никаких перемен, пейзаж был таким же, даже температура воздуха не повысилась и не понизилась ни на градус. Локи встал и пошел вперед.  
Так, решил он, раз сон уже стал для него необходимостью, значит, вскоре ему захочется есть. Локи поморщился, представив себе все физиологические подробности, связанные с процессом приема пищи, а также вспомнив Глада – одного из четверых Всадников, совершенно мерзкого старикашку. На миг он задумался, что же теперь у него в штанах, но заглянуть туда не рискнул. В любом случае, ни еды, ни воды вокруг не было и в помине. Значит, ему не нужно будет пользоваться тем, что ему прилепили. Или не прилепили. Локи подумал, что смерть от голода и обезвоживания – это такое банальное наказание. Однако пить и есть ему не хотелось совсем. Все, о чем он мечтал сейчас, – чтобы пейзаж изменился хотя бы на чуть-чуть. Пусть бы намело небольшой барханчик, что ли. Но ровная линия горизонта смеялась над ним.  
Локи шел уже не первую неделю, но очертания созвездий на небе не менялись, словно звезды двигались вместе с ним, а солнце не всходило и не заходило – просто появлялось вверху. Однажды он подумал, что, может быть, так и было – их нарисовали специально для него? Локи поспешил взять эту мысль и запрятать ее в самый дальний угол своего сознания, однако раз в день он все равно обдумывал ее, как люди больной зуб невольно ощупывают языком.  
Как выяснилось, у него не было никаких физических потребностей, он мог и не спать, но делал это – просто чтобы скоротать время. У него были только песок и звезды. Да, и днем – солнце. Локи шел вперед, хотя, впрочем, мог и бродить кругами, он бы не удивился. Ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как думать. Локи анализировал происходящее и быстро понял, что когда он размышляет о чем-то приятном или захватывающем, идти ему становится легко и свободно. Тяжелые мысли словно погружали его в песок. Наверное, он взмыл бы над землей, если бы полностью освободил свой мозг, но не думать он не мог.  
Локи размышлял о своей жизни, обо всех тысячах лет, проведенных в Ее чертогах, о тех чудесах, которые он наблюдал и которые сам творил Ее именем. Но почему-то гораздо чаще он думал о том, что произошло за те два дня перед тем, как он попал в эту пустыню. Насколько он правильно все делал, как он разговаривал с Последней из рода и зачем ему понадобилось разносить ко всем чертям империю Муби. Нужно ли было расстреливать прелюбодеев и щадить ту единственную праведницу – как невинно убиенная, она бы сразу угодила в Рай.  
Локи думал обо всем. Но он никогда не думал о Бартлби.  
Никогда-никогда не думал о Бартлби.  
И даже если иногда фантомной болью вспыхивал правый бок, заставляя согнуться в три погибели или даже рухнуть в горячий песок, он не вспоминал о том, кто нанес ему смертельную рану.  
И когда Локи просыпался от собственного вопля, он сразу же забывал имя, которое выкрикивал. Наверное, если бы он его вспомнил, то провалился бы в песок целиком.  
Только иногда, совсем редко, Локи вдруг становилось очень грустно, но он сразу же снова начинал размышлять о том, где находится, что это за странный мир, в котором он очутился, и сколько еще ему предстоит пройти, пока он не придет хоть куда-нибудь. Если все-таки куда-то придет.  
Поэтому Локи продолжал идти вперед, его несчастные кроссовки, похоже, готовились отойти в свой обувной рай, а футболка расползлась на плече, но зашить ее было нечем.  
А потом, может, через два месяца, может, через двадцать, он встретил другого человека.  
Локи заметил его не сразу – только когда тот подошел достаточно близко. Видимо, бывший ангел смерти окончательно уверовал в то, что он здесь один навсегда.  
Парень, вероятно, ходил по этой пустыне дольше, чем он, поскольку был дочерна загорелым, а вот его кудрявые волосы выгорели на солнце и отливали рыжиной. На песке за ним были глубокие следы, и Локи представил себе, какие же тяжелые мысли у этого… привидения.  
Локи сначала подумал, что вот и начинается: сперва галлюцинации, потом – агония. А поскольку он так и не решил, хочется ему всю оставшуюся вечность идти вперед по пустыне под безбрежным звездным небом или же лучше прервать свое бесполезное существование, он не знал, радоваться ему или бежать прочь сломя голову.  
Однако вскоре выяснилось, что встречный путник сам донельзя удивлен тому, что здесь не один.  
– Ничего себе, – присвистнул он, остановившись.– Я тебя сначала и не заметил. Не думал, что встречу кого-то так скоро. Это же ну… великая пустыня.  
– Я вообще думал, что здесь никто не бывает, – голос Локи после многомесячного молчания звучал непривычно для него самого.  
Он впился взглядом в путника. Ему было все равно, кто этот человек, откуда он здесь взялся. Локи знал, что если тот попытается сейчас куда-то уйти без него, он не даст этому произойти любой ценой. Вцепится в него, будет преследовать днем и ночью, но больше не останется в одиночестве. Иначе в один прекрасный момент он провалится в этот песок и навсегда останется в нем, как муха в янтаре.  
Однако его опасения не сбылись.  
– Куда идешь? – поинтересовался встреченный человек.  
Локи не глядя махнул рукой куда-то вбок. Туда, где желтел абсолютно такой же песок, и синело высокое небо.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул его собеседник, – мне нравится. Зови меня Странник.  
И они двинулись вперед. Все равно «вперед» здесь было повсюду. Локи молча шел, в первый раз за все время ни о чем не думая, из-за чего его шаги были очень легки. Он только постоянно скашивал глаза в сторону, опасаясь потерять своего спутника.  
У Странника оказалась забавная привычка почесывать кончик носа, тонкие, но постоянно растянутые в улыбке губы и странные, необычно печальные глаза. Локи на секунду показалось, что ему знаком этот человек. Но потом он отказался от этой мысли: слишком легко ему было со Странником. Так было только с Ней или с тем, другим. Он бы запомнил.  
Они шли долго, пока не решили все-таки присесть – и даже не из-за того, что устали. Локи понял, что его спутник точно так же не ощущал физического утомления. Однако обоим нужен был разговор.  
Они опустились на землю и начали вычищать забившийся в одежду и обувь песок. При этом Странник так часто нерешительно поглядывал на него, что Локи поощряюще улыбнулся: слишком заметно было, что спутника распирает от вопросов.  
– Как ты здесь оказался? – странные светлые глаза впились в него.  
– Меня убили, – пожал плечами Локи. – Раз! – и я здесь.  
– О, – только и произнес Странник. – Но как… – он, вероятно, передумал и задал другой вопрос:  
– Кто тебя убил?  
Локи открыл рот – и снова закрыл его. Неожиданно имя, которое он отказывался произносить в мыслях, не захотело проговариваться и вслух.  
– Ну как же, – усмехнулся он, – конечно тот, кого я любил. Кто же еще. Как полюбишь кого-то – так можешь начинать готовиться к казни.  
Странник ничего не возразил в ответ, как будто был согласен.  
– А ты как здесь оказался? – в свою очередь поинтересовался Локи.  
– Я же Странник, – ответил тот. – Я путешествую по самым разным местам. Иногда я даже не знаю, где нахожусь. Но здесь я был раньше много раз и редко кого встречал. Я считал, что эта пустыня – просто место для размышлений. Идешь и думаешь, а пустыня тебя оценивает, нравятся ей твои мысли или нет.  
– А кем ты был до того, как начал путешествовать?  
– Ребенком, – глухо ответил собеседник. – Обычным капризным ребенком, который думал, что все люди изначально добрые, что его все должны любить. Это оказалось не так, и вот я тут.  
Локи больше ни о чем его не спрашивал: ему показалось, что если он копнет глубже, то получит ответ, который ему совсем не понравится. Зато его самого спрашивали, много спрашивали. Странник очень любил слушать. Он умел слушать. Поэтому Локи даже не удивился, когда всего через день знакомства он рассказал о себе все. Почти все.  
– Я ангел. Бывший, – произнес он с трудом слово «бывший» и повернулся к Страннику. Тот внимательно смотрел на него, словно обводя глазами черты лица. Словно изучая.  
– Ты как будто не удивился, – констатировал Локи.  
Странник утвердительно наклонил голову:  
– Во время моих странствий я видел такие вещи, что давно уже перестал чему-то удивляться. Я всегда знал, что ангелы существуют. Мне приятно с тобой познакомиться. Только я думал, что ангелы бывшими не бывают.  
– Я тоже так думал, но Она решила иначе, – Локи усмехнулся. Что ему было еще рассказывать.  
– Но говорят, что Бог всех любит, – то ли возразил, то ли спросил Странник.  
– Говорят. Я Ее тоже любил. Очень. Но пока я Ее любил, Она взвешивала мои мысли на чаше своего гнева и меряла мои дела мерой своей ярости. И все, что было сделано ради Бога, перевесил один неприличный жест, – он сказал это с горечью. И неожиданно понял, что давняя история изгнания уже не так болит в его сердце, как несуществующая рана в правом боку. После этого он поведал Страннику все. Тысячи лет в Раю и работы Гневом Божьим уложились в пару фраз. А вот когда он закончил рассказывать о Висконсине, солнце исчезло с неба.  
Странник задумался и вдруг спросил:  
– Какая Она?  
Локи улыбнулся. Неожиданно легко было говорить об этом – сейчас:  
– Метатрон всегда называл Ее забавной. Она забавная. Умная. Наблюдательная. Прощающая.  
– Незаметно, чтобы Она тебя простила, – нахмурился Странник. – Эта пустыня не лучшее место для вечного путешествия.  
Локи обнаружил, что хочет защитить Ее:  
– Но Она заботится. Она правда заботится. О людях даже больше, чем об ангелах. Каждый человек для нее как сын. Ведь о собственном сыне позаботиться не очень получилось. Тот-то на небесах не задержался. Говорят, обиделся, что его произвели на свет только ради того, чтобы принести в жертву. Ну, не буду точно говорить, я не знаю. Приятель мой с ним общался, а мне как-то не довелось, все слишком быстро случилось.  
Странник опять не отреагировал на его слова, некоторое время он сидел, задумавшись. Потом приблизил свое темное лицо прямо к лицу Локи и резко спросил:  
– Зачем ты здесь появился?  
– В смысле? – оторопел бывший Гнев Божий. – Меня сюда отправили. Выбросили, я бы сказал.  
Странник покачал растрепанной головой:  
– Сюда попадают только те, кто этого хочет. Кому нужна огромная безлюдная пустыня и звезды над ней. Последний раз я встретил здесь летчика и маленького мальчика около пяти десятков лет назад. Я отправил их потом по домам.  
– Может, они тоже не хотели сюда попасть? – огрызнулся Локи.  
– А может быть и так, – неожиданно неуверенно сказал Странник. – Может, и не хотели. Но им было нужно.  
Они замолчали, Локи смотрел на песок, который еще хранил в себе лучи солнца, испуская слабое оранжевое сияние. И тут до него дошло. Он чуть не вскочил:  
– Ты и меня можешь отправить домой?  
Он почти кричал. Странник успокоил его поднятой ладонью:  
– Конечно. Не кричи. Я просто думал, что тебе нужнее идти со мной рядом. Но если ты считаешь… Хорошо. Куда? Райские кущи?  
Локи растерялся, в самом деле растерялся. Но – только на мгновение. Он моментально поверил своему странному знакомцу.  
– Нет. В Висконсин.  
– Зачем тебе возвращаться туда? – Темный лоб прорезали морщины, и Локи впервые задался вопросом, сколько же лет его спутнику.  
– Я подумал и понял, что нигде не был так счастлив, как там, в Висконсине. Вместе с Бартлби, – признание сорвалось с губ так спокойно, хотя всего лишь день назад он не мог произнести даже его имя.  
– Вы же все время хотели вернуться туда, к Ней, – настаивал Странник.  
Локи не знал, зачем собеседник выпытывал это, но на вопрос ответить мог:  
– После того, что произошло, я понял одну вещь: Она все время играла со мной. Играла в игру, которую мне было не понять. Наверное, так все Боги во всех мирах играют с изобретенными ими игрушками. Вот и сюда меня выдворили как ребенка: постой в углу, подумай. Очень забавно. И так заботливо.  
– Хорошо, – покладисто сказал Странник. – Не буду спорить. Пункт назначения мы уже наметили. Еще ты можешь выбрать время, когда бы ты хотел вернуться.  
Локи замер. Этого он не ожидал. Он почувствовал, как защипало в носу. Предательское ощущение, постоянно напоминавшее ему о том, какой он сентиментальный. Он отвернулся, чтобы скрыть от Странника слезы. Посмотрел на небо – дурацкая попытка вернуть влагу обратно в глаза. На секунду ему показалось, что созвездия изменили свои очертания. Но теперь ему было все равно.  
Локи повернулся и назвал точную дату и время. Их сложно было не запомнить.  
– Ты уверен? – на лице Странника в темноте было сложно что-то прочитать.  
– Я долго думал, – медленно произнес Локи, – здесь у меня было полно времени для этого. Я долго думал, где была та поворотная точка, когда мы могли сказать «нет», и ничего бы не произошло. Мы как-то упустили тот момент, и я хочу его исправить. Мне кажется, это произошло тогда.  
Странника было плохо видно, но голос звучал отчетливо, даже торжественно.  
– Я в последний раз хочу спросить тебя: ты уверен, что твое решение правильное?  
Локи пожал плечами:  
– Я думаю, что правда всегда находится где-то между «да» и «нет». Понимаешь, приятель, мне не важно, насколько правильно мое решение. Для меня просто важно, что я так хочу. Хочу домой, в Висконсин.  
– Хорошо, – на лице Странника расцвела улыбка. Она так странно выглядела: белые зубы сверкнули в темноте и исчезли. – Я рад, что мы с тобой встретились. Наверное, это как знак. Может быть, мне тоже пора домой.  
Он протянул Локи руку на прощание. Бывший ангел улыбнулся, но рукопожатие показалось ему каким-то неправильным. Затем он закрыл глаза.  
Через несколько секунд, длинных, словно столетия, Локи очутился в Висконсине. Аэропорт гудел от голосов пассажиров, шума автоматических дверей, дежурных объявлений. Он окинул взглядом сиденья в зале ожидания и сразу увидел коротко стриженую макушку над спинкой одного из них. Он постарался не бежать, отмахнувшись от монашки, которая плелась рядом. Но чем ближе Локи подходил к Бартлби, тем медленнее был его шаг. Рядом с григорийцем он просто замер, ловя на себе недоуменный взгляд светлых глаз.  
Локи понял, почему рукопожатие показалось ему неправильным. В самом центре ладони Странника был бугристый старый шрам, какой мог остаться от неумело забитого в плоть большого гвоздя.


End file.
